U.S. Pat. No. 9,856,909 discloses a conventional hinge assembly which includes a mounting seat and a linkage unit in the mounting seat. A connection member is connected between first and second movable portions of the linkage unit by a linkage spindle. The linkage unit is able to rotate by a resilient unit to a spring-out state from a folded state. When the linkage unit reaches the spring-out state, further rotation of the linkage unit is stopped by a limiting unit. A torque spindle provides torsional resistance only when the linkage unit is rotated further from the spring-out state.